White wings, Silver moon
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Serafin is a young girl that is at the mercy of her uncle. Krad the white half of the Black wings is the only thing that gives her comfort. This is the story of her secret as to why she was locked in a tower like a prisoner. Rated for beatings and Krad's use of the F-word. KradxOC Lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! I know, I wanted to try my hand at DN Angel and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It was one of those stories that pretty much wrote itself. Yea this is a Krad and OC story, NO FLAMES! Dark gets all the love so I was like:

"SCREW IT! I WANT TO BE NICE TO KRADDY-KINNS!" Hence the birth of this. Anyways, I only own Serafin and my characters, not Krad and Dark or anything in relation to DN Angel.

Happy Reading!

* * *

She was just lying on the stone ground, covered in bruises and bleeding deep crimson. From his spot in shadows, he could hear her ragged breath and the moans of her in agony. She was still alive, he knew that, but for how long? Krad slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of the room. The dim torch light made his white and gold clothing seem brighter, blinding even. His snow white wings were folded on his back as he knelt next to the girl that was lying still on the ground. He touched her shoulder and she winced.

"Don't hurt me!" She whimpered. Krad frowned. The one that did this to her would pay dearly, but he was going to worry about that later.

"Serafin, it's me." He whispered in a low voice so only she could hear him. With a groan, the girl lifted her head, revealing her face. Her skin was pale like ivory with long pale blond hair framing her soft face. Her hair was so light, it could be called white like snow. Her eyes were blood shoot from crying most likely and her hair was tangled and knotted.

"K-Krad?" She asked and he nodded. Serafin smiled and rest her head on his broad shoulder.

"You did come." She murmured into his coat. Krad hesitantly placed a gloved hand on her head.

"I keep my promises remember?" She lightly chuckled.

"I forgot, you see that promises are sacred." She pulled away and shivered. Krad frowned when he noticed her wardrobe. A very thin silver dress that covered her legs and left her arms and shoulders bare.

"Are you cold?" He teased and she nodded. One of his wings unfolded from his back and wrapped itself around her shoulders, making Serafin chuckle.

"That helps some." She rested her head on his shoulder again. Her hand started to brush against the rows of pure white feathers that made up the angel's wing.

"Your feathers are so soft." She murmured and Krad chuckled lightly.

"That is the first time someone's told me that." She gave him a smile and they sat in silence. Serafin started to cough and Krad looked at her.

"I'm fine." She said when her coughing fit ended. Krad pulled his wing back and gently lifted her up and onto the soft steel frame bed in the corner.

"How bad are the wounds he inflicted?" He asked.

"They will heal on their own in a day's time or so, but the pain is unbearable." Her eyes met his golden ones.

"He made sure that I felt it all, but couldn't do anything to stop it." She lifted her right hand. On the back of her hand was a ten pointed star with symbols encircling it.

"He said that the mark would numb the pain." Serafin looked at Krad with tears in her eyes.

"He lied." Krad gritted his teeth. Over seven months ago, the light half of the Black Wings couldn't have cared less about this girl and her pain, but Serafin was something that wasn't human, and that is why Krad was so drawn to her. She knew all about the world of magic that most humans did not see. In fact, she had a tattoo on her upper arm that Krad had a particular interest in. It was a pair of crescent moons, one a waxing crescent and the other a waning crescent with a four pointed star in the middle. Krad's eyes fell on the tattoo on Serafin's right upper arm. The angel started to rub his thumb on the image. Serafin took notice.

"Krad? What are you doing?" She asked. Krad's thumb brushed the mark again and it glowed. Faintly at first, but it gradually grew brighter.

"What did you do?" She asked panicked. Krad stood and watched with narrowed eyes. The light shimmered then died. Serafin looked at Krad with a confused look.

"What was that?" She asked and he shrugged. Serafin looked at her hand and her eyes widened.

"Krad, the mark he placed on me... It's gone."

"What?"

"It's gone." So it was. In the place of the mark on the back of her hand was soft ivory skin. Like the mark was never there.

"Healed it." Krad murmured. Serafin gasped and her head turned.

"What now?" Krad looked at the bolted door.

"Krad, he's coming. You need to leave, now!" Krad squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Krad kissed her cheek and whispered one last thing to her: Tutus esse. (Translation: Be safe) Then Krad leapt out the window and disappeared into the night, leaving Serafin waiting for the man that was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is now White wings, Silver moon. I changed the title because the original title was kinda random. Anyways I don't own Krad. Just Serafin and my characters. Enjoy! And the song is Song of healing from Legend of Zelda. I don't own that either. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong -.-'')

* * *

The man burst into the room in an infuriated state. From the corner spot on her bed, Serafin could easily see veins pulsing across his forehead that wasn't covered by the thick mop of dark brown hair. Serafin swallowed and made herself as small as she could.

"Serafin! Where the hell are you?!" Serafin bit her lip and stayed silent. Her uncle did eventually find her hiding in the corner.

"Were you talking to that angel again?"

"He understands me." She murmured softly. This earned a glare from her uncle.

"Yes... Or No?" Serafin swallowed the uncomfortable lump that was forming in her throat.

"Y-Yes..." His eyes went dark and Serafin braced herself for the pain. It come hard when he smacked her across the face. He started to punch and slap and curse, calling her unpleasant names. During the process, he pulled her off the bed by the hair and started to kick her. A scream of pain ripped from the poor girl's throat. Finally, he stopped. Serafin was lying on the floor, bruised, bleeding and shaking. Tears streamed down her face as she held her stomach.

"The world is a cruel. You wouldn't last one day in it." With that, he walked out, slamming and locking the door behind him. Serafin took in a shaking breath. Keeping one arm on her stomach, she slowly crawled over and climbed onto the bed.

"Why were the fates so cruel?" She murmured.

"Because that is how they are?" A male voice answered. Serafin looked up to see Krad leaning on the window.

"It is a well-known fact that the fates take joy out of suffering." Serafin swallowed and winced in pain. Krad stepped down from the window and walked over to the girl.

"I'll kill that man if I get the chance." He mumbled.

"Krad, that wouldn't solve anything." She said gently, her fingers brushing his gloved hand. Krad grunted and helped Serafin sit up.

"I noticed that his punishments are becoming more frequent." Krad remarked. Serafin shrugged. Krad glared at the girl with cold golden eyes.

"He's beating his own niece and he doesn't give a fuck." Serafin winced slightly at Krad's bad mouth, but sharply glared back at him.

"Krad, keep it down, if you are found here, the things that would happen would not be pleasant." She sharply hissed and Krad was mildly surprised by that. Serafin bowed her head and let her hair hide her face. They sat in silence for a few moments when a soft bell-like singing voice. Krad glanced over to see Serafin with her head still bowed, but she was softly singing.

"Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time.

Let the years, like the gears of a clock unwind.

In your mind, walk though time, back to better days.

Memories like a dream, wash tears away."

Krad hadn't heard her sing before, but her voice was a beautiful thing.

'How could a treasure like this be locked away from the world?' He couldn't help but wonder.

"Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you.

Light the night, joy is like till the new dawn."

She sang the words with a slight accent and the words seemed to hang in the air.

"Cast away your old face, let go your spite.

With this mask, I'll ask to borrow your light."

The moonlight washed over both the angel and the young girl with silver light. The light made Krad's clothing seem to glow bright in the darkness of the room. The light made Serafin's hair look like wheat and the cloth of her dress shimmer. In that moment, Krad truly admired the girl's beauty. A wind blew in from the wind and made her long hair dance ever so slightly. Serafin looked longingly out the window.

"Serafin, you're better this, you know that." Krad stated. The girl looked at him with sad eyes.

"I have to stay here." She firmly say.

"Why?"

"Because, I've been my whole life. Perhaps my uncle is correct, maybe I wouldn't be able to survive in the outside world." Krad frowned when she said that.

"Serafin," He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned. Krad was surprised to see tears in her pale green eyes.

"He's trying to make you feel less then you are." When her head fell, Krad placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head gently.

"Serafin, look at me." Krad gently wiped the tears that were slipping down the girl's cheeks.

"You changed me more then you think, and I don't want you to stay here, locked up." His glove covered hands took her small bruised hands and gently stroked them.

"I want to take you where from here, but I can't if you don't let me." Serafin thought then looked at him and nodded.

"I'll go with you. Maybe I can find out about this tattoo." She pointed at the image on her upper arm and a ghost of a smile graced Krad's lips as her gently scooped her up off the bed and carried her to the window.

"Hang on." He said and she clung to his coat as he opened his white wings and took flight in the star embedded sky.


End file.
